A state requires that all boat licenses consist of the letter A or M followed by any five digits. What is the number of groups of letters and numbers available for boat licenses?
Solution: There are two choices for the letter, followed by ten choices of a digit for each of the next five slots. Thus, there are $2 \cdot 10^5 = \boxed{200000}$ combinations.